


“It reminded me of you.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I love you." [2]
Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring, Coughing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Headaches & Migraines, Multi, OT5, Plushies, Polyamory, Presents, Quintuple Drabble, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Corazon gets sick, Merilwen cares for him, and Dob brings him an odd yet somehow perfect gift.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon/Dob/Egbert The Careless/Merilwen/Prudence
Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I love you." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007577
Kudos: 20





	“It reminded me of you.”

It hasn’t been a good day for Corazon de Ballena. A day trip got put on hold when he awoke with an awful chest infection, his chest aching as he coughed and coughed, and a fever burning his skin. No matter how many times they cast healing magic on him, Dob and Egbert were unable to make him better, and Corazon ended up kicking them out of the cabin, swearing and pulling a pillow over his head.

He drifted in an out of sleep all day, at one point hearing Merilwen say the others had gone shopping for supplies in a nearby village, and later waking with her cat form snuggled, purring, against his neck.

By late afternoon, he feels a bit better, despite the onset of a headache from coughing so hard. So it doesn’t exactly fill him with joy when Egbert, Dob and Prudence arrive back on the ship, certain the loudest members of the crew will do nothing to help his headache. Still, when they knock on the door, he at least takes the pillow off his face, and watches Merilwen open the door.

“You’re back!” Merilwen says, beaming. “Try to keep your voices down, though, ‘cause—”

“Corazon, how’re you feeling, buddy?!” Egbert cries, spilling into the room like one of his bombs went off.

Corazon grimaces, head pounding, and Merilwen grabs Egbert’s arm.

“Guys, be quiet. His head hurts,” she hisses, and Egbert mumbles an apology, sitting down on the end of Corazon’s bed.

“So, still feeling like crap, huh?” Prudence says, crossing the room and dropping a bag of mixed fruits on Corazon’s lap. “This is the sort of stuff you get an ill human, right?”

Muffling a cough, Corazon manages to chuckle at Prudence’s intense but endearing bluntness. “Uh, yeah. Thanks, Pru.”

Prudence grins, proud of her accomplishment, and presses a quick kiss to his clammy forehead before turning away (although he catches the embarrassment that crosses her face). And as Prudence sits down beside him, Merilwen joins her, giving Corazon his first look at Dob.

And he just stares.

“Dob, what the hell is that?” Corazon asks, voice rasping from coughing so hard, as he props himself up on one elbow, staring art Dob.

“A teddy bear,” Dob says, his grin so damn adorable Corazon’s exasperation melts away.

“I can see that,” he says, voice soft. “Why do you have it, though?”

In his large hands sits a massive teddy bear, its soft fur and cute face adorned with familiar clothing and accessories.

 _Are pirate teddies even a thing?_ Corazon thinks, before realising how weird that thought even was.

“It reminded me of you,” Dob says. “A pirate teddy with great fashion sense…” He grins. “He’s the perfect present for you.” Stepping closer, Dob thrusts the teddy at Corazon. “And I bet you’ll get better with Pirate McBearington by your side.”

“You’re so goddamn weird,” Corazon mutters as Merilwen holds the bear close, but a smile crosses his sweaty face. “But… thanks. Really.”


End file.
